


Toy Soldiers

by scarletskies



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hired killers AU, shiritori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo tends to Hokuto's wounds after a failed mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shiritori fic back in July :) I'll just put this here since I tend to like my AUs a bit too much and maybe I'll add some more into this same verse in the future? XD

 

“Finish the job himself?! Are you fucking kidding me?!”  The old table creaks at the force of Hokuto’s hands slamming against it, but Yugo doesn’t flinch and continues to make the tea calmly from his place by the kitchen counter. He side-eyes Hokuto though, and sighs when he a small patch of red begins to be visible in the arm of the other man’s jacket.

  
“I wouldn’t move that arm carelessly if I were you.” Yugo abandons the tea he’s making and makes his way around the small run-down that serves as their group’s hideout to find the first aid box. He finds it a minute later, but curses when he finds that they’re almost out of medical supplies. He mentally notes to restock them once they’re cleared to go out.

  
“But Yugo, you sent Taiga to that goddamned place!“ Hokuto says angrily while gets some ammunition from their small weaponry, well, what’s left of it, anyway. “I almost got caught trying to get in there.” He says quietly as he heads for the door.

  
“You’re not going anywhere until I see that arm.” Yugo grabs Hokuto’s injured arm, his grip tight and heavy, and he applies more pressure just to make his point. Hokuto turns and they glared at each other for some minutes before Hokuto finally relents and allows the other to drag him to the nearest chair.

  
“It’s because I failed right?” Hokuto asks as he takes off his jacket so Yugo can see his wound.  “That’s why he sent someone else?”

  
“The Leader’s orders are absolute, Hokku.” Yugo notices the smaller bruises and scrapes all over Hokuto’s arm as he removes the makeshift bandage to reveal a bloody mess. He knows there’s more, but he doesn’t ask. He has his own wounds to tend to, after all. He pours some disinfectant to a small piece of gauze and cleans around the area the bullet grazed. “You never learned proper first aid, didn’t you?” He sighs, and dabs at the wound more forcefully. He grins when Hokuto yelps.

  
“Ow! You’re supposed to treat me.” Hokuto glares at him. “Jerk.”

  
“You act so tough all the time.” Yugo teases. “It’s just a little sting.”

  
“You think Taiga’ll make it? He’s been gathering information for us since the start.” Hokuto glances at the corner where a few computers and some communication devices lay. “He hasn’t killed anyone in the longest time.”

  
“He gets sent out more than you think.” Yugo reveals quietly and Hokuto’s eyes go wide. “Just not as big as our jobs but its still practice.” He starts wrapping the bandage around Hokuto’s arm.

  
“Sneaky bastard.” Hokuto huffs. “Leader’s making sure we don’t go rusty huh?”

  
“Taiga looks pretty and delicate on the outside,” Yugo chuckles a bit. He’d only use those words to describe Taiga whenever he’s not around. “But that doesn’t make him any less deadly than the rest of us.” He finishes with treating Hokuto and gives him a light pat. “There. That’d heal in a few days.”

  
“Thanks.” Hokuto looks at his arm then back at Yugo. “You think he’d make it?” Hokuto wishes he could be more positive, but years of working for the organization has taught him that nothing’s ever sure when it comes to doing their missions.

  
“He better come back.” Yugo leans back on the chair he’s been sitting on. The faces of their fallen team mates flash through his mind and laughs bitterly. “I can’t have you idiots dying on me all the time.”


End file.
